1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grain cleaners and more specifically it relates to an air suspension grain cleaner system for efficiently cleaning grain in small applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grain cleaners have been in use for years for cleaning debris and undesirable seeds from grain. Impure grain can result in lowered price per bushel when sold, hence, many individuals attempt to clean their grain before selling it on the open mark.
There are two main types of grain cleaners utilized: large-scale commercial grain cleaners and small-scale non-commercial grain cleaners. There are various types of large-scale grain cleaners, however their application to small-scale operations (e.g. a farm) are not feasible. In addition, large-scale grain cleaners are not suitable for transporting to different locations.
Small-scale grain cleaners are typically comprised of an auger unit with a screen within for “screening” out debris and undesirable seeds from the grain. However, small-scale grain cleaners are not efficient in the removal of debris or undesirable seeds thereby resulting in an impure grain product.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,953 to Christian; Patent GB2,310,582 to Ryan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,242 to Donelson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,727 to Humphrey; U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,406 to Khan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,542 to Hoppe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,616 to Le Gigan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,344 to Hoppe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,046 to Shuknecht et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,557 to Hirschler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,400 to Carroll; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,411 to Snauwaert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,997 to Hoppe; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,128 to Fisher.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently cleaning grain in small applications. Conventional grain cleaners are not efficient and suitable for small applications such as upon farms.
In these respects, the air suspension grain cleaner system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently cleaning grain in small applications.